


we'll go back there.

by leiajedi



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Sad, this was inspired by a game of thrones scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiajedi/pseuds/leiajedi
Summary: a little au inspired by a very sad game of thrones scene.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	we'll go back there.

The battle of the Black Gate had been going on for some time, and in the heart of many all the hope was gone. Even Legolas couldn't see a way out of that war. Everything seemed lost, until they heard a noise, and all around them the servants of Mordor stopped their attacks. There were moments of confusion, and everyone was watching the Black Land. The confusion became happiness when they understood what happend: Frodo and Sam completed their task. After a first moment of happiness, Merry and Pippin started worrying about their friends' fate, and so did everyone else in the Fellowship. Everyone, except Gimli. No one had seen him since the begging of the battle, but at first they thought he was just lost in the middle of the battlefield, but after the battle, his disappearnce made a lot of people worry. Especially Legolas.  
"Legolas" said Aragorn, "go find him, we will take care of Frodo and Sam." The Elf looked at him and smiled, and then he started searching for Gimli. He searched for a long time, he felt hopeless again. He thought he'd never see his love again. He was about to give up when he finally found him. At first he felt happy, but then he looked at Gimli's body just to see that it was full of wounds and scratches. The Dwarf was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Legolas felt the tears on his face as he was reaching Gimli's body to hold him in his arms. Gimli opened his eyes, "do you remember the woods of Lothlorien?" he sighed, while looking in Legolas' eyes. "We should have stayed there." He made a little smile, and the Elf did the same in return, despite all the tears that were running down their faces.  
"We'll go back there." Promised Legolas, "you're not dying today, I won't let it happen."  
"I'm afraid you can't" their hearts never felt so heavy. They both knew that day would come,but they didn't think it would have come so early. They weren't ready to say goodbye, not in that place, not in that moment, not in that way, They were holding each other's hands, just like they did back in Lothlorien, where for the first time they overcomed their differences and become friends, and even more than that. They missed all those little moments, even the ones spent fighting.  
"Goodbye, Amralime." were Gimli's last words. And, while holding hands with the person he loved the most, he exhaled his last breath. Legolas stayed there, he was crying and alone, and he was hoping it would all end soon.


End file.
